


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Matt/Becker, getting an entire uninterrupted weekend off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

Matt woke up first, the unfamiliar feeling of a natural waking, rather than one precipitated by the blaring of an alarm clock or the screeching of a phone ring. Light seeped under the edges of the blinds and in the distance Matt could hear the sounds of early-morning traffic.

He rolled over, curling himself against Becker's warm body.

"Mmmm, morning." Becker murmured, his mouth against Matt's ear. He slid his arm under the pillow, tugging Matt closer until their bodies were almost completely entwined.

Matt laid his head on Becker's chest, planting soft kisses on the tanned skin. "You know what I was thinking of doing today?" he asked, kissing Becker's nipple and feeling the other man's breath hitch.

"What?"

His hand slid down Becker's chest, coming to rest on his stomach, fingers following the line of hair that led to a cock that was already half-hard.

"Absolutely nothing," he replied, his fingers grazing Becker's cock. "Except this."


End file.
